The Cheese and the Boy Who's Sanity Failed
by hewhopartakesofcheese
Summary: It happens to all of us right? Like when you just lose your mind? It is Konrat's first year at Hogwarts and once he comes back from a holiday he finds himself befriending Colby Jack. The boy helps the cheese sneak into the school. And the cheese in its rage does the most despicable thing one can imagine: it eats Mcgonagall's wand. Where is it she will ask? Digesting. T for violence
1. Just a German Kid

**THE CHEESE AND THE BOY WHO'S SANITY FAILED **

A boy was sitting on a soft velvet seat upon the long black train coughing and spluttering dark charcoal colored clouds of billowing smoke at platform 9 3/4. The endless calling of names and good byes to individuals were by far louder than the huffing train starting to roll out of the station, inch by grave inch, clawing through the colorful wave of people surrounding it. Heads and hands alike were popping out the windows of the train shouting one last word of love to their mum or waving a simple, caring farewell.

The boy sat alone in his compartment, he pressed his warm hand upon the cold glass, slow and relaxing, he felt his palm turn frigid, cooling the warm sensation he felt burning in a hot rage boiling through his body. He felt odd and out of sorts, he was a German boy going to a British school in England, he did not belong here. Not at all. He was a muggle born as well.

His mother was a great story teller and when she was a little girl she could tell of any tall tale or fable of any kind. Using her talents she became an author. But unfortunately her fruits of labor were spoiling, the good business of the books she had written with her pure, genuine heart were now coming to an end. Less and less people wanted to read her legends and epics of fantasy.

With so, his father had to get a job to support them. Before his mother published her first successful series, his father was a busy working man. He was soon fired for an incident he was not guilty of, but his boss could not be swayed to see he was truly innocent. Such an ignorant person. Seeing that they were failing horribly financially from the nonprofit of his wife's books he went in search of a job. He had received a good offer in England he was not about to miss. Taking his spouse and two children with him, they lived in England for a brief period of time when they soon discovered the special talents of their gifted son. He tried to hide it from them for the longest time all throughout his short life, but through all his grief and sadness of the death of his younger brother, leaving Berlin and all their family he so dearly loved, he couldn't control himself. He thought of himself as some type of freak with his unnatural abilities, and he believed his dear parents would think the same and cast him out. But when they had seen of his ability they called it a gift and believed they were blessed with such a vibrant, unique son of whom they adored so much.

The same year they had come, was the same year they had sent their son to Hogwarts, school of wizardry and he awaits to arrive at the large castle this moment upon the train. His father, of who had dropped him off, could not stay to watch his son leave. Father had to go to work while poor mother had gotten ill. She was upset that she could not see him off, the boy tried to comfort her but he too was hurting inside of her absence. He had definitely felt it now, sitting alone in the dim light of the early morning. He would also miss little sister Kätchen of whom smiled brighter than the sun and made his grey skies hum with elastic joy and become alit with gold. It tore him apart knowing he would not see his parents or his younger sister until Christmas. It wounded him oh so deeply.

Sitting isolated in the compartment, he felt like sobbing. His deep, blue eyes began to shine brightly as pools of tears formed in them. Sharply biting his lip to cease his tears, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand and continued to stare out the window. The train had now just left the station and entered the open country side, the morning autumn sun glowing brightly pronouncing a new day. He stared into the bright golden rays sitting upon the horizon, swimming in the large lake of blue called a sky. The only thing that drew his attention from the exotic beauty of nature around him was the loud laughter trailing from the other compartments. How it irked him. The nerve of these people.

They were in quite a jolly mood which made the boy rather cross. While his eyes perceived the landscape throughout the window, his ears focused on their conversation, trying to look the least suspicious or interested as possible. From across the hall, in the compartment was two boys and two girls who, like he, were heading to Hogwarts for their first year. Their voices were filled with excitement and glee as they loudly exclaimed what they believed the castle would look like when it was time for the arrival. The boy took no interest in their mindless fantasies, deciding that their conversation was worthless and held no value, he distracted his full attention, both eyes and both ears back to the window. Only when he had heard one of the girls speak in a dreamy and airy tone filled with splendor, did his ears continue their listening.

"I can't believe we're going to the same school as Harry Potter!" The second girl stated in the same tone, filled with an adoring awe, "The Boy Who Lived..."

This sentence was what had drawn the German boy from his silent isolation. Who was this, 'Boy Who Lived'? What did he live from? Everyone is alive... Seeing as he was a muggle born, he did not know of the heroics of Harry Potter and the menacing dark lord Voldemort and all of his treacherous Death Eaters. It made no sense. Quite none at all. Appalled by this statement, he listened more, continuing to glare out his window, hoping for more information on this, 'Harry Potter'. All he received was distasteful comments from the two boys, nothing factual or of good use. Along with the start of a petty dispute.

"It's not like he's going to even notice you anyways, Boadicea. If you can remember you're only _eleven _years old!"

Isn't love grand? *sarcastic sigh* _Marvelous_...

The girl, seemingly who appeared to be Boadicea, retaliated fiercely, "I never said anything about that! And I don't like him!"

"Sure you don't..." A different boy said in a bitter, dry tone. She scoffed at his meaningless words then snapped, "shut it, Travis!" The second girl in their compartment they shared began snickering at her friend's frustration. The bickering went on and giving an irritated moan, the boy across the hall rolled his eyes and extracted his view from the window. He slouched in his spot and stared at the empty seat in front of him. The boy then gave a long, depressing sigh. It would sure be nice if he was still in Berlin. There in the inviting place called home, he would have friends. Someone to talk too. To pass the long, boring hours of this train ride. Life truly was not fair. But he did not have the heart to make new friends, even in Germany he only had one friend who only really appreciated him.

Gerhard.

Without Gerhard he was not complete. He decided to not interact with another human being, besides his parents and sibling of course, in England. There would never be anyone else like Gerhard in Europe, in the world, no matter the continent he went to or hemisphere as well. It did not matter. It never mattered. Mostly, Gerhard would get along without him, and perhaps in another month or so, completely forget who he was. But what did the boy care? He didn't, not anymore at least. What was there to care about? Absolutely _nothing_.

Taking in a deep breath, he listened to the clicking of the tracks beneath the large train as it made its way storming down them. The huffing of smoke still puffed in the most labored manner as if it exhausted the train. The boy then closed his eyes and drifted into a, at first, light slumber where he could still hear the commotion about him, affecting the course of his dreams. Soon he then was indulged into an even deeper sleep when he could hear nothing of his surroundings. The only sounds he could perceive were that of his dreams and of his mind's design. Nothing but darkness.


	2. The Night Terror

**A/N- Hey! The cheese here! I don't speak German so if my sentences and translations are wrong to those of you who do, I apologize. I used google translate which most people say is inaccurate, but I just wanted to try something new anyways. Like many people always tell me, "_You never know the outcome unless you try so its better to try than to not at all._" So bare with me here and please enjoy the story! **

_He stood in a crowded room of adults and few children, each one chattering about something he did not particularly care. He saw his mother at the edge of the swarming mass of people in a lovely floral sun dress. She appeared to be looking for someone, for her eyes were frantic as they perceived the face of each passerby._

_"Mother!" He called, pushing and shoving his way through the people around him. But she could not hear him. Sighing, she placed a loose golden hair behind her ear, her face expressing she was on the verge of tears. The boy found a pocket of space and thrust himself into it. He landed on rough tile, scraping both hands and knees as he fell. Snarling at his injuries, he looked across the floor to find lovely red flats with small pink ribbons. He recognized these shoes; looking upwards he met the caring face of his mother who was bending over to get a good look at him. "Konrat," she called the boy's name in a fatal whisper, "Are you ok my darling?" Her hand was outstretched for him to grasp most invitingly. With a bloody palm that stung, he curled his scratched fingers around her soft and thin ones, smearing a deep crimson on her pale, fair skin. A most abhorred and unlikely image to be seen on such a kind hearted woman. She then knelt upon the ground and held the boy in her arms in a warm, motherly embrace. Although it was a dream, she felt real, almost too real. _

_He felt her stir slightly as she pulled an object out of her pocket. There was a faint glint in her hand as she pulled her arm back again around him. Then suddenly, he felt a deep, unbearable pain in his back and chest accompanied by an ugly sound. _SPLIRTCH_. He pushed himself away from her, standing upwards immediately, and found the end of a blade sticking through his chest, and a large and still growing dark crimson splotch on his shirt. He felt hot blood burn his ice cold flesh as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His face pale, he swayed and began to lose consciousness. Feeling light headed and airy his knees bucked inward and he fell to the ground. _Was this... the end_? _

_"Ich sagte ich würde für dich zu kommen, habe ich nicht?"_ I said I would come for you too, didn't I? _Came a familiar voice. Looking up from his place on the ground was the one young man who had killed his brother back in Berlin. Wherever his mother was he did not know, but he would not cry to her in front of this criminal. Raising the knife, the man stabbed Konrat a second time. Besides seeing his red blood, all went black. He could see nothing no longer. Had he...died?_

Gasping for air, Konrat opened his eyes. He found himself on the train headed to Hogwarts. Pressing his hands once more on the glass of the icy window he peered through it. The sky was dark, the stars were covered by the grey clouds as well as the moon. The only light in the gloomy landscape were the lights of the castle,Hogwarts, shining over a lake of water. Curiosity too, perplexed the boy as he wondered about his new school and life. But that horrible nightmare was still at the back of his mind, haunting him, it always would.


	3. Draco is a turd

The last few minutes of the train ride were agonizing, as was when they were forced to row across the lake. The castle lights from the not too far away Hogwarts lit the waters ablaze in an odd, inviting fluorescent glimmer. From the torch upon the boat, Konrat noticed a sparkling dark color. He gazed to his leftmost side and in front of him, sat a girl with lovely black hair. He never saw her face but her glistening hair shined so wondrously in the night.

Although this feeling was unique to him, he definitely knew that it was not the sensation of love, it was one of awe. He would soon then recognize the girl as Cho Chang, sorted into the Ravenclaw house, at that moment when the hat was placed upon her head, Konrat was able to glimpse upon her face from yon, it was a lovely one. He took no interest but watched her, now with a slight less awe but with more suspicion. There was then that the name of "Harry Potter" was mentioned. Konrat saw the boy, yet he peirceved nothing special about this child. Besides being a wizard, he seemed completely ordinary. Perhaps it was all a lie, what the girl upon the train had said. Just a mild fantasy of some sort. He decided to leave the matter at that.

As for he, the house he entered was Slytherin. Konrat nimbly sniffed, inclining his chin as if to frown upon all others and there malicious actions, he walked towards his house's table with an inscrutable expression. Taking an empty seat betwixt two boys both much older than he, Konrat folded his hands upon the dark table and sat with an excellent posture, an air of sophistication about him. Although, entirely he had no such mannerisms he wanted to deceive all others so they just might withdraw from him and leave him in happy isolation. It seemed to be working for the first night, no one made any sort of contact with him, he liked it. Things were strolling along just peachy for many weeks until another brimming day in potions class came about.

Professor Snape, the head of their house was the teacher. Konrat could not completely understand the man. It irked him how profound he spoke as well as his actions. Sighing to himself he remembered to ignore the nonsense of the teachers and the school entirely, at the holiday he would be free from the madness called the wizarding world. He preferred to be a "_muggle_", as the wizards call non magic users, than to know the art at all. He didn't see how waving a wand around and speaking gibberish was a gift or special talent.

He had this class with the boy Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor house. Konrat sat a seat in front of the boy in his own house, Draco Malfoy. Annoying little turd that bleach blonde child was, such a bother. He had a knack of saying the same phrase all the time when he dislikes something very much. It is the classic Draco saying, "Wait until my father hears about this!" It was apparent that the Harry Potter boy and Draco had become foul enemies, for poor Konrat was always being disturbed by their disputes in the class back and forth to each other but yet, Snape saw not a thing. The treacherous teacher.

Again in the class they were at it this day, Konrat was trying to listen to the lecture when he heard Draco and his henchman's vile whispering. They plotting something lurid upon the Potter indeed. Not that he cared at all for Harry, but the fact that the two boys were disturbing him made him grow cross and bitter. After not being able to catch the professor's second sentence on reasonable solutions for an elixir he was not able to hear because of their chattering, he muttered under his breath, "_turd_". The blonde child must have heard his mute cursing, for he retaliated fiercely and rather loudly, "excuse me, _mudblood_, what did you just say?" _Mudblood_? How peculiar indeed. Konrat had never been called nor heard this saying before.

"Nothing..." His words now were almost inaudible. He never felt so intimidate before, not since his brother died. Beads of sweat formed upon his pale forehead and he bit his bottom lip until he tasted a rich iron. A sudden shakiness over powered him. Now all the students, even that Potter kid, had their eyes upon him, the professor raised an eyebrow. There was a look of distaste upon his unattractive face, that strange teacher. His hand began crapping as he began to notice that he was gripping the quill a bit too fiercely. Stammering louder so that the ears of all could hear him he corrected himself, "Nothing, I-I said nothing...".

Snape's voice rose over the still quietness as he pronounced casually with a slur of discrimination, "Is there...something amiss, _gentlemen_?"

"N-no..."

"Then I suggest you pay attention to the lecture," with Snape's final remark he returned to his teachings and slowly all the eyes warded off him. Konrat hadn't had this much attention in years, he was the master of shadow. ( _Oooooooooo_!) He could hear Draco snickering behind him, that boy would pay. He would pay for making such a fool of him. Malfoy was going to suffer. Feast your _doooooom_! *_cough_* sorry what? Oh right, right..._Face_ your _DOOM_!


End file.
